


Ethereal, Us Two: Fawning Over You

by xyma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Different First Meeting AU, M/M, Oikawa is a Deer Familiar, Oisuga Weekend, Spring, Suga is a Mage, Supernatural Elements, day 1 and 2 together because i took two days sorry :(, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyma/pseuds/xyma
Summary: Koushi Sugawara is a witch with a brilliant mind, a happy family, and a loving circle of friends. Here, a mage is called to find their soul’s partner familiar by magical sensing alone, the trail leading them to a being of equal innate power.When he turns 20, he’s drawn out into the deep forest, and finds his partner to be more than ethereal, basking in the moonlight and bathing constantly in the light blue glow of its power, as it shifts to its humanoid form. Tall, with styled hair brown like the woods around them, and horns as gold as the shiniest he’s ever seen. Suga is left speechless, and the deer familiar is drawn to him.---------Day 1:Forest | Supernatural |Coffee Shop AUDay 2:Spring| Mornings |Different First Meeting AUDay 3: Patterns | Post-Apocalypse |Free Prompt: Goodbyes[TBA]





	Ethereal, Us Two: Fawning Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE OISUGA!!!!!! This is also dedicated to my friend who I love very much who also loves oisuga, the Yin to my Yang.
> 
> This is for you, Yin. <3 ; v;
> 
> Have fun reading! It's highly unbeta'd and unedited but there'll be another chapter for day 3 !!

When you hear the name of Koushi Sugawara, you don’t remember, nor do you think much about the young mage living at Elm Street near the river. He’s as ordinary as they come, you’d think. But he is a boy with a heart of gold, just like his mother, eyes a rich, gleaming brown, yet to understand and face the cruelties of the world. Hair an ashen grey, a trademark you only know light mages to bear, just like his father, you don’t think much of the boy who smiles like the sun because he’s behaved. Because he doesn’t draw too much attention to himself. Because he wants to live alongside the plain and ordinary. 

But he is not ordinary, not one bit. 

His mother knows, in the way she felt his magic already coursing inside her in the months he was being conceived from within. His father felt it too, when his hand first rested against her bump, flinching away like it was electric as a rebound against another magic. They had looked at each other, then, realizing that something amazing, something miraculous is going to happen in the path of their child. 

From when sparks of light started flickering from his hand, his father became his teacher at the early age of ten.

_Deep breath, imagine, connect, a pathway from the soul to the outside._

_Bridge, release._

He showed him the motions of it with his wand, letting him shadow the different stances. When a spark ignites at the tip of his son’s finger without a medium, without a wand, he realizes.

His son is not ordinary at all. Transmuting magic from within, without amplification. 

Ukai is called, a man of tremendous magical prowess and wisdom, and Suga sees his parents talking between themselves. He hears through the door. 

_“Bring your son to the academy. He may be young, but he needs this now.”_

At the ripe age of thirteen, Suga leaves the side of his parents for what is to be his own home among mages. Easily becoming a favorite among the older generations with his still chubby cheeks and eyes that glimmer, those a little closer to his age did little to hide their dislike towards him. Stealing his wand, misplacing his hat and robe, and just blatantly bullying him. He was yet to meet his constants. It was him against them.

Suga eventually stopped crying.

He learned to be mischievous. 

Drawing their magic against them without being seen, placing magic spells and wards on their things that they are yet to learn how to undo, Suga became the talk of the school. They stopped coming for him. At seventeen, he blossomed into something ethereally beautiful. Boys and girls who once talked smack about him now want him like moths that flit towards whatever shines under the sunlight, but he pays them not a single figment of his mind. 

He has a loyal circle of genuinely good people. Daichi, a level-headed fighter mage. Akaashi, a dark arts prodigy. Hinata, a younger ball of energy who looks up to Suga like he’s the sun and they’re still living in a heliocentric believing time. He doesn’t need anyone else except for these people and those above him, but he does, after Daichi’s incessant nagging, keep himself civil towards those who wronged him. He’s learned to stop saying fuck every sentence, for his parents’ sakes. 

He’s a model, prefect of a mage. Untouchable. A pure genius. 

By the time they’ve graduated, they’re supposed to have found a familiar befitting of their own magical power. A reflection of the sparks of your soul. _“I can’t really explain it,”_ Daichi started, as they sat on the top of their castle they called their school, _“You just, get drawn out, something in you tells you where to go, and your feet just travel and you end up right where you need to be.”_ It was the night after he suddenly arrived to lecture late for the very first time, with a sudden burst of new magic exuding from him. Before the idea caught up to Suga, the professor congratulated him. 

_“You found your partner, Sawamura?”_

They sit on the edge of the stone wall, Daichi’s familiar - a big panther with a cocky attitude - rested its head on the fighter mage’s lap. Suga looks on, sure that this big cat of brute power truly is something reflecting Daichi’s soul. 

He wonders what his familiar would be like. 

* * *

At twenty, Suga goes back to his home, the small house on Elm street by the river, to catch up with his family and with himself. He is left to be the last of his circle to have no familiar. 

Hinata, even as young as he was, came back to their living quarters with a crow four times the regular size stuck to his head, screaming, and waking half the students in their corridor, them clapping with sleep deprived awareness at the early three am mark.

Akaashi disappeared in the middle of breakfast and came back with a grand white owl half his size, eyes yellow and piercing, easily excitable in contrast to its mage. Only Akaashi himself had the power to calm the owl aside from Suga, and he finds it endearing. 

Suga stands at the riverside, coming to terms with the possibility that he might never get a familiar, for reasons he may never know, for reasons he may never understand. He sighs and and lies down on the flowers, closes his eyes and liberates himself from the protruding thoughts. 

Something tugs at him. Not physical, per se, but something as tangible as it could be. He’s puzzled. It feels foreign, yet something feels right all the same.

The pieces fit suddenly.

_His familiar._

Feet running before his mind even tries to encapsulate the gravity of what’s going on, Suga finds himself in the deepest parts of the forest near his home, sunlight filtering through the spaces between the leaves in the tree branches above him. A large area is covered in light, not from above, but from a being whose magic makes Suga’s skin crawl in excitement, a magic he’s never felt before.

A power at par with his own.

His feet go still, and he’s face to face with a deer so beautiful, he thinks he’s dreaming. Rubbing his eyes, he finds that it’s as real as real could be, and his mouth is ajar, eyes sparkling like how it was in his childhood. Unbelieving, he takes slow, tentative steps. 

The deer watches him, easily standing several feet taller, it looks down at him with its golden crown of antlers. _It looks like it’s a King. Or a God._ Suga thinks, and anyone would think it too. He feels so small - the best _mage_ in his generation, feels _small_ \- standing in front of a familiar that could easily be perceived to be a Forest God.

As the deer steps closer, wisps of blue light envelope it, wind breezing from it and the mage finds himself frozen in his place, watching the deer turn into something familiar… something human.

_“What…. You can… You can do th--”_ He stutters out, but hands are stretched towards him.

He’s pulled in and he’s finds himself kissed right on the mouth, head tilted upwards for better access, right then and there. 

_Okay, is this part of the familiar thing?_

_“Aren’t you beautiful.” I guess not..!_ The deer familiar speaks, voice like milk and honey to a mortal like him. Suga blinks once. Twice.

_“Thank you, I…. Sugawara Koushi. My. My Name. You….”_

_“Oikawa.”_ He grins, and Suga melts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think below or through any of my accounts! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://xymaaaa.tumblr.com)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xymaaaa)
> 
>  
> 
> Day 3 will be the second chapter of this fic!


End file.
